LOST: On An Island of Music
by Angel of Music lover
Summary: The LOSTies find themselves in a mysterious theater run by a certain Phantom and are forced to perform. No good can come from this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Alrighty… this is sort of like a follow-up to my other story "Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!" but only this is LOST… as I'm sure you've noticed. So basically this is what's going down. I'm going to start from Season 1 and work my way through the show but it may or may not actually follow the real plot. I think it will at least follow the BASIC storyline but I can't promise about specifics. As I go through the story I will be picking two songs per chapter from a musical or musical movie (so something from Moulin Rouge! or Disney would still count if I think it will work) and apply it to the storyline. I had promised this to Hersheygal a while back and am finally making good on my promise. **

**So don't worry if you're not familiar with musicals… I don't think you necessarily have to be to follow this. At least… I hope not. So please go ahead and give this a shot and I promise… there will be a little twist to make this different from all the other LOST musicals (if there are any… hm…). **

**This is kind of like a prologue so there won't be any actual musical numbers yet but I'll post a chapter right after this one with the first opening numbers. **

**Was this Author's Note long enough?? xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOST**

LOST on an Island of Music

_Guys… where are we? _

A large commercial airplane was gliding through the air effortlessly and was carrying its occupants with efficiency. It was a typical sort of day. The sky was a brilliant blue, the clouds were few, and the day was only moderately warm. Perfect flying conditions.

The people inside the plane were also incredibly comfortable as they sipped from small plastic cups or snacked on peanuts. They were flying from Australia to California and the plane was, as was typical, silent.

The young woman intrigued most because of the handcuffs around her wrists and what appeared to be an officer sitting next to her. She looked angry and confined while the man looked simply smug. To be honest, the thought of having a convict sitting in the same plane as them unsettled those close enough to see her and they made as little eye contact as possible.

But she was not the only who stood out from the crowd though the others did for a different reason. They didn't know it yet but they were about to be put through one of the most grueling experiences of their lifetimes. These people included a sad looking doctor, a hefty man, a dirty blonde with a scowl on his face, a Korean couple, a pregnant woman, a druggie, an old man in a wheel chair, a father and his son, two siblings, an Iraqi, and various others which included the pilot.

But for now they were flying through the air peacefully and relaxed. But even this was cut short when their plane jerked painfully, causing general alarm to spread through the plane. There was another jerk and this one was much harder and more violent than the first and people began to buckle their seatbelts.

"We're just hitting some turbulence, there's no need for nervousness," a cool female voice lied quickly but her voice soothed those on the plane. Unfortunately, when the plane began to plunge the fear was spreading throughout the plane once more and some even began to scream. Others were too paralyzed with fear to scream.

And then the plane began to fall… but it felt almost like it was being ripped apart. Now the entire plane was screaming… both the occupants and the engine.

But to some of the people's amazement the scene seemed to almost fade away and the plane melted. Most thought that this was because they were dead. But this was not so because soon the world was silent and it seemed as if they were in some sort of dark area. It was quiet.

The plane was scattered around them and many had fallen out and were sprawled about on some sort of wooden surface.

The sad doctor's eyes snapped open and beheld a strange sight. A small white envelope with intricate writing on the front was floating down towards him. He watched in amazement as it fluttered slowly down until it settled on his chest. The doctor stared at it in shock… his mind racing to understand everything that had just happened before tenderly lifting it off of him. He then sat up straight and stared at the letter. There was no name on the front or an address.

Several other people had regained consciousness as well and were now staring at the doctor curiously.

"Where are we?" several people were asking each other but most were silent or nursing injuries. The doctor continued to stare at the envelope.

"What does it say?" said the beautiful brunette next to him whose wrists seemed to have faint circle marks around them. It was almost as if she'd been wearing bracelets on them for too long. The doctor slowly began to open the envelope and unfolded the paper that had been sealed inside.

Then he began to read it out loud.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Welcome to my theater! You are probably wondering where you are and what just happened. Well I had tried to summon you all here but unfortunately it brought the plane along with you. For that scare, I apologize. I think some may have been lost on the way but don not concern yourselves with them. Just listen to what I have to tell you. I have selected you to put on a musical. Before you there were young British children who happened to go to a certain school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now it is your turn. You are all to get on the stage and perform. Do not try and fight the song that will be growing inside of you. It is futile for the sound will come out whether you want it to or not. Be prepared for all to know your secret thoughts for they will be expressed through some of the hit musical numbers from today's greatest musicals. There is a catch however… those who are not supposed to know something that is expressed on the stage will not be able to hear it. So this play will demonstrate what your lives would have been like had you crashed like you were supposed to on a deserted island. _

_So take care and have fun! Now that the musical has begun there is no escaping its fate. There will be an audience waiting for you in twenty minute's time. I expect you all to become acquainted by this time and accept your fate. So until the curtain rises!_

_Your Director/Composer/Conductor:_

_O.G._

_Or _

_Phantom of the Opera_

_Or _

_Angel of Music_

_Or _

_Erik_

_Whatever works easiest for you. _

"The Phantom of the Opera?" the dirty blonde snapped with his Southern twang and narrowed his eyes.

"You know him?" the doctor asked wearily. The blonde seemed to think about answering or not before finally replying.

"There's a play about him. Saw it as a kid," he retorted gruffly. "And if I remember he didn't like his orders to be ignored. Bad things would happen." The doctor rolled his eyes a little and looked at the blonde skeptically.

"And you expect me to believe that a psychotic character from a play has summoned us to some theater to put on some musical for him?" the doctor asked with a small laugh hiding in his voice.

"You got a better theory?" the blonde snapped crankily and everyone could tell that these two would never get along.

"Well whatever's going on," the brunette cut in, "We do need to learn each other's names. I'm Kate." Everyone else (who had unknowingly formed a circle) murmured in agreement and soon everyone was repeating his or her names to the group.

"I'm Claire," the pregnant woman introduced herself in an Australian accent.

"Charlie," the British man said with a little smile.

"Hurley," the good-natured large man with what appeared to be an Afro introduced himself and gave a little wave. "Nice to meet you dudes." The group laughed.

"I'm Shannon and this is Boone," an attractive blonde said and jabbed her thumb at what appeared to be her dark haired brother. "Boone thinks he can save the world but he's too lazy."

"I'm not the lazy one," Boone argued with an annoyed scowl.

"Sun," said a Korean woman who appeared to not speak English fluently. "Jin," she said with an affectionate nod towards her husband.

"My name's John Locke," the old man said as he sat cross-legged on the floor. "And it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm Michael and this is my son Walt," the dark skinned man said and laid a hand on his son's shoulder affectionately. "And this here is our dog Vincent." It was just then that everyone noticed that there was a yellow lab lying next to Walt. How he survived the crash was a mystery to everyone.

"Sayid," the Iraqi murmured in his quiet voice.

"Rose," said a beautiful dark older woman in a calm and mellow tone. Something in her eyes seemed distressed though. "I'm looking for my husband, Bernard." This made things a little more awkward.

The circle had come back to the dirty blonde now and he remained expressionless as he stated his name.

"Sawyer," he drawled and no one was surprised. Someone with that heavy of a Southern accent just HAD to have a name like Sawyer.

"Jack Shepherd," the sad doctor said, finishing the circle. Now that everyone knew each other's names it was easier to look at each other. For some reason, not knowing names had formed a bit of a block between all of them. That block had now disappeared.

"So what now?" Kate asked and everyone shifted nervously. "It's a little hard to believe that this is all really happening." And for reasons unknown all eyes (except for Sawyer's) turned to Jack. Maybe it was because he was a doctor and everyone just automatically expected him to take care of them. Who knows? Jack seemed not to notice though as he was thinking too hard.

"If what the letter says is true… then we'll just know what to do. If it's wrong then maybe we can find a way out of here." Everyone seemed to think this was a reasonable answer and all voiced their agreement.

"How much longer have we got left?" Charlie asked. Jack looked down at his watch, which had amazingly survived the crash, and mentally counted the minutes that they had spent introducing themselves.

"About ten or fifteen minutes," he replied. Charlie grunted in annoyance, apparently he didn't like waiting, but settled back into silence.

The silence then continued to stretch until the young pregnant woman spoke up.

"What if we're all really dead?" she asked fearfully and rubbed her bulging stomach in concern. "Could this be some sort of twisted state of limbo?" Apparently she had been the only one to think of this because people began to whisper to each other fearfully.

"I don't think so," Kate assured and everyone quieted down to listen. "I don't think any sort of limbo would be THIS weird." This seemed to satisfy some people but some still whispered to each other.

And then suddenly noise could be heard from behind the large black curtain that the survivors were facing. It sounded like people were filing into seats and shuffling through programs… they were noises that made the group fearful.

"The twenty minutes are almost up," Jack muttered and everyone stared at the curtain as if they were afraid to find out what was behind it.

"This can't be happening," Shannon whispered and her brother put a hand on her shoulder.

"Trippy," Hurley muttered and shook his head.

And then at the same moment all of the survivors felt something pulling at their legs and something seemed to be pushing through their throats. All of them panicked and alternated between gripping their legs and clawing at their throats… wondering what on earth was going on. And then as one unit their legs lifted them up of their own accord and walked them over to the stage though their owners cried out in fear and surprise. It seemed that the letter was right… there was no way they were getting out of this.

Once on the stage, they saw that the curtain was still drawn and hiding them from the audience's view. They could hear the orchestra pit burst into life though and entertain the audience while they waited for the show to begin.

Then, as one unit, they all formed a straight line down the stage. Once there their feet remained rooted to the spot and the strange tingling sensation ran up and down their throats but increased in intensity. Then, as the orchestra began to build, suggesting that the show was about to begin, it felt as if there was something trying to burst from somewhere deep inside the survivor's chests and through their mouths. They didn't even dare look at each other. They were too afraid.

From behind the curtain they could hear people chattering happily.

"I hear this is supposed to be even better than the Potter one!" a female voice gushed and her companion made a noise of agreement.

"He's such a musical genius… I really hope he lives up to his potential," a male voice responded and they continued to banter and talk animatedly to each other.

And then the curtain was rising as the lights in the audience dimmed and a beautiful piano intro began to play.

And so it begins…

**A/N: So that's the first chapter… hopefully it's enjoyable so far!! I'll put a chapter up right after this one with the opening numbers. Please tell me what you think and if you think I should continue or not. Thanks!**


	2. A Year of Love?

**A/N: So I'm back and I promise that this Author's Note will be super short. Again, hopefully this story is enjoyable so far. The opening numbers will be Seasons of Love from Rent (I know… so shocking) and just a bit from There's No Cure Like Travel from Anything Goes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOST, Rent, or Anything Goes. I also forgot to mention last time that I don't own The Phantom of the Opera.**

LOST On An Island of Music

_A Year of Love?_

The curtain finished rising (who was pulling it up was a mystery in itself…) and spotlights zeroed in on the group of people. They all tried their best not to squint into the bright light and still the intro was playing. They had a brief moment to take in the audience around them before the song that had been trying to come up for the past five minutes burst out of their throats.

"525,600 minutes," all fifteen voices sang out in unison and melded perfectly together. Really, most were very surprised since they had no idea that they could sing. "525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes how do you measure… measure a year?"

The audience found themselves already moved by the beautiful people singing the beautiful song even if their clothes were a bit torn and some had cuts and bruises.

"In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee?" the group listed off. Jack really was probably the most surprised… he had always been tone deaf but now his voice sounded… perfect. He was sure his mother would be shocked. "In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife?"

Suddenly… their legs coaxed all of them to dance a little. Some found themselves swaying with the beat, some were clapping timidly, and others were just kind of shuffling from side to side. None of them seemed to really get into it but as the song went on their nerves began to melt away.

"In 525,600 minutes how do you measure a year in the light?" Suddenly, some of the more brave ones actually stepped forward and began to sing louder than all the others. These included Rose, Charlie, Sayid, and Boone.

"How about love?" all the men sang in unison.

"How about love?" the woman echoed and soon everyone was beginning to smile.

"How about love?" everyone sang at once this time and their voices began to swell and filling the theater. "Measure in love. Seasons of love." Their voices were matching each others perfectly and soon they were harmonizing flawlessly. "Seasons of love." Now all other voices dropped away and instead chorused with some "oohs". Rose was the first soloist.

"525, 600 minutes," she sang in a surprisingly beautiful and soulful voice. "525,000 journeys to plan. 525,600 minutes!" Rose was really belting it now and soaking up her solo. "How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?" All the others and shifted themselves to stare at Rose without knowing it but when the next soloist broke in they all turned to face him instead.

"In truths that she learned or in times that he cried," Sayid started and his voice was no longer soft but rather loud but still smooth and beautiful. "In bridges he burned or the way that she died!" Sayid was also belting at this point and found that he didn't need restraint. He had no idea why the last line had moved him so but he had inspired all the others to have the confidence to sing with their hearts.

"It's time now to sing out though the story never ends. Let's celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends!" all the survivors sang together and now their voices really began to soar. "Remember the love!" They were surprised though when Rose began to sing by herself and they quickly adjusted so that they complimented her.

"Oh you got to remember the love!" she sang but it sounded more like a warning than just a line in a song. It made some of the people a little nervous.

"Remember the love," the group repeated in unison and smiled over at Rose as she continued to do her thing. The audience now also found themselves swaying to the music.

"You know that love is a gift from up above!" Rose continued and smiled widely up to the ceiling. None of the survivors noticed that they were all now dancing freely while still remaining in their spots. Their dancing showed their individuality and soon they were carried away.

"Remember the love!" everyone but Rose sang again and this time they smiled into the audience.

"Share love, give love, spread love," Rose said and her voice began to get quieter as though she were preparing for something rather difficult.

"Measure in love," the group sang to give her time to prepare though they weren't sure what she was cooking up. They held the note until Rose began to sing again.

"Measure, measure your life in love!" And to everyone's amazement, on the last syllable Rose hit an impossibly high note and wowed the audience. Every single person sitting in a chair began to applaud and cheer and Rose beamed under the attention.

"Seasons of love!" the group interrupted but Rose held the note a bit longer than necessary. When she finally stopped she didn't have the breath to end with the rest of the group. "Seasons of love…"

And just as suddenly as the song had begun it was over with nothing but the ending notes from the piano to fill the silence the singers had created. But they stayed on the stage and smiled at the audience and suddenly all the survivors realized that they weren't so scared anymore. They had just shared a beautiful moment with each other that not even fear or confusion could stifle.

And the curtain began to pull back down slowly and the audience erupted into cheers as the spotlights slowly went out.

Now the truly hard part was about to begin.

……………………………………………………..

The new friends stood a while behind the curtain and found they were out of breath. Every single person felt confident, sure of themselves, and were in awe of what they had just done. Too soon, the moment passed and they were scrambling around trying to figure out where they were supposed to be. To their surprise though, another note was floating down to them from the rafters but this time it was Charlie who snatched it up.

"It's a cast list!" he explained and quickly said that everyone was to be on stage. This brought relief to everyone and they all relaxed again. Soon their bodies were telling them what it was they had to do and they went with the flow easily now. They weren't so afraid. The curtain pulled back up and the survivors were surprised to see that the set had changed from empty to full of sand with plane pieces everywhere. They were rather impressed.

"Help!" some people screamed while others just stood as if in shock… staring at the sky. From offstage, Jack came dashing on and quickly assessed the situation.

"The plane crashed!" some people yelled, pointing out the obvious. The audience couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, who's hurt?" Jack called above the ruckus and he quickly dashed to some that were signaling frantically. Charlie was wandering around looking highly confused while Claire was huddling with her arms across her stomach protectively. In short… everything was in chaos. There were even some extras thrown in to add to the activity.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Jack shouted as loudly as he could but found it was no use. He sighed in frustration and went back to mending or helping injured people away from the wreckage. Suddenly, Boone leapt out of nowhere.

"Need some help?" he asked breathlessly and Jack felt relief though skepticism overtook his senses.

"What can you do?" he asked, not wanting to risk more people's lives with an incompetent aid.

"I went through some training courses… I can sew some and," Boone began but Jack rudely cut him off.

"Well if you can find some thread then be my guest," Jack retorted but motioned to some people. "Just ask people what's wrong and try to get them away from the wreckage unless they're too unstable to move. In that case, come get me," Jack instructed and the eager Boone sprang away to fulfill his task.

And still people continued to scream in terror and confusion. It would be hours before things would settle down again.

The stage blacked out and then the lights came back up quickly.

It showed Jack sitting alone in a forested area and examining a wound on his back, wincing every now and then. Just as he was rummaging through a suitcase he had found that had been (conveniently) filled with sewing thread Kate stumbled through the forest, looking dazed. Jack asked no questions but instead called out to her.

"Hey!" he shouted and Kate whirled around looking startled. She relaxed when she saw he meant no harm but tensed again when she saw he was bleeding.

"You're hurt!" she cried and Jack had to bite back a sarcastic comment.

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping you would help me with," Jack explained and was quickly putting thread through the needle. "Do you know how to stitch?" Kate looked startled by this question and the audience laughed at her expression.

"Stitch… a wound?" she asked in disbelief. "Don't you have to disinfect that with something?" Jack quickly pulled out a small bottle of what appeared to alcohol and quickly tried to explain.

"Got it off the plane… miracle it didn't shatter." He then poured some all over the needle and rubbed it in carefully. "All set." Kate stared for a moment at the needle before tentatively taking it. She knew that she was the one that had to help this man.

So while Jack coached her, Kate began to sew up the wound.

"Okay… carefully now… it's just like stitching a scarf or a skirt," Jack encouraged while gritting his teeth to disguise his pain. Finally, Kate had finished and Jack surveyed the work. "Ever think of becoming a nurse?" he joked and Kate laughed weakly. "Are you okay?" Jack asked in concern and Kate just smiled a little.

"Yeah… just a little freaked out," Kate explained with a trembling voice.

"And why should that be?" came a southern drawl and both Jack and Kate turned to survey the intruder. Sawyer waltzed onto the stage with a look of smugness on his face. "Haven't you heard that there's no cure like travel?" Sawyer asked with what seemed to be an innocent question.

"Do you mind?" Jack asked, feeling a little irritated. "I think it's too soon for jokes." Sawyer appeared not to hear and instead sang his next lines.

"There's no cure like travel to help you unravel the worries of living today!" he sang with a jaunty and sarcastic air. Neither of his companions smiled. "When the poor brain is cracking there's nothing like packing a suitcase and sailing away!" At this Sawyer took a couple steps closer and made the movement as if he were sailing gracefully on some great ship.

"Take a run 'round Vienna," he continued and sidled a little closer to Kate. "Granada, Ravenna, Sienna, and then a-'round to Rome!" Sawyer listed cheerfully. "Have a high time," Sawyer pointed to the sky, "A low time," Sawyer pointed to the beach that the plane was resting on. "And in no time you'll be singing," Sawyer paused for a moment and then finished with a wave around their surroundings, "Home Sweet Home!"

Jack just shook his head and glared as Sawyer's little song finished. Kate seemed rather indifferent though she seemed a little more amused than Jack. Not much though.

"Name's Sawyer," the man said with a scowl and glared at the two, "And I'm less happier than you are about this whole situation." With that he stormed off and Kate and Jack were left to wonder what could have caused the rapid mood swing.

"Kate," the woman said warmly and turned to Jack with an outstretched hand. Jack smiled and grasped onto her hand.

"Jack." As their hands touched the orchestra began to strike a slow, romantic tune and the two stared at each other for a while… unsure what to make of the contact or what it meant. It was as if an electric shock had been sent through them. Then, just as quickly, they released each other's hands and smiled awkwardly. "Thanks for helping me out," Jack stammered and Kate smiled.

"You would have done the same if we were switched… doc," she added teasingly and Jack smiled.

"Should probably get back to the beach. There's lots of injured people that could use some doctoring," Jack said with a wink and helped Kate to her feet. The two then set off together to the beach to meet the rest of their new family.

The stage went black and the audience applauded respectfully.

………………………………………..

Backstage, the group was silent and once Jack and Kate were back they greeted them wordlessly. Sawyer still looked a little sullen in the background and Boone was huffing but otherwise they were calm and mellow.

"It's weird," Claire whispered while the next set was being put together by mysterious crew members. "It's like I'm actually feeling everything when I'm up there even though it's just supposed to be acting." Charlie was quick to support her claim.

"It's the weirdest thing," he agreed and glanced at Claire, "It's almost as if there was an actual plane crash."

"Well, whatever it is it is beyond us," Sayid said wisely from the back where he stood and there was no need for more conversation.

"New cast list is comin'" Sawyer noted and jerked his head up to the rafters. Sure enough, there was another sealed envelope floating down towards them and Jack sighed sadly.

Something told him this was going to be an incredibly frustrating experience.

**A/N: Alrighty, so you know the drill. I would like reviews telling me what you think of this so far and if I should keep going or discontinue the idea. Thanks!! Hopefully the next chapters will be longer (if I keep going that is) because there will be two full songs instead of one and a half like this one was. I had to cut the rest of it out because it just didn't work. **


End file.
